1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is generally directed toward a latch for a sliding window and, more particularly, toward a latching system for closing and locking a rear center window of a manually operated sliding window assembly.
2. Description of Related Art
In many types of vehicles, such as pickup trucks, it is desirable to provide a sliding window in the rear windshield for ventilation purposes. Such sliding windows typically have a latch or lock to secure the sliding window in a closed position and to prevent opening of the sliding window from the outside.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,442,880 is representative of such sliding window latching assemblies, and includes a latch that is disposed on the sliding window's frame, and a latch keeper that is secured on the fixed window's frame. When the latch is secured over the latch keeper, the sliding window is affixed to the fixed window's frame so as to prevent the sliding window from being slidably opened. Unfortunately, it has been found that inward pressure exerted on the sliding window at the latch will cause the sliding window to deform or bow inwardly, thereby disconnecting the latch from the latch keeper and permitting the sliding window to be opened. Naturally, this is not a desirable structure since it permits unwanted entry into the vehicle.
Other latches have been developed to prevent such undesirable unlatching of the window lock. See, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,124,054, wherein a clasp-type latch is disposed over adjacent portions of a pair of sliding window units. Unfortunately, with the '054 design, one-handed operation, which is desired for vehicular installations, is difficult. Moreover, operation of the window lock requires movement in directions other than the direction of intended window movement, and makes opening and closing of the windows rather cumbersome.
Therefore, there exists a need in the art for a latching assembly for a sliding vehicle window that is adapted for one-handed operation, and in which the opening and closing operations can be performed intuitively and wherein the window is resistant to being opened from the outside.